Adolescence
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen-ai. Het. A story with morale messages *grins cheekily*


Title: Adolescence  
(11 Feb. 03)  
Author: Sariyuki  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and its characters. They own me! They're taking over my head! Stop them! Help!  
Warning: R+1. D+6. 9+13. 1+2. Attempted Humour. AU.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Everybody knew. Relena Darlian, the daughter of the principle of Sanc High School, had a crush, a BIG crush on the boy next school. Everybody also knew that the object of Relena's affection was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Student. It was kind of a common secret in Sanc High School. Or, rather, it's not a secret at all.  
  
During lunch break, Relena contemplated a plan to make her one and only dream come true. She asked her best friend, Dorothy for advice. Dorothy sighed and said, "Relena-dear, if you're not going to do anything about it then it's pointless." Relena raised her eyebrows, which were no match for Dorothy's, "What do you mean?"  
  
Dorothy said in a low voice, "Well, you could write a love letter, you know? To let him know your feeling, kind of thing. Ask him to go out with you, or go steady, or whatever."  
  
"Ah! Excellent!" exclaimed Relena excitedly. "You're the best, Dorothy! Thank you for your wonderful, wonderful advice!"  
  
"Anytime, your highness, anytime," smiled Dorothy contentedly. She was relieved. At least, for some times now she would be free from Relena's constant rambling about how handsome Heero was, how perfect Heero was, how sexy Heero was, etc, etc, etc. She didn't need to hear that. What Dorothy needed was a time to think about more pressing matters, such as how handsome Relena's brother, Zechs was, how perfect Zechs was, how sexy Zechs was ... etc, etc, etc.  
  
Relena couldn't wait for school to be over for the day. But who wouldn't? As the last lesson was drifting painfully slowly towards the end, Relena had managed to make several drafts of her special love letter. She smiled dreamily. Lady Une, the Physics teacher who was the killer of them all, noticed it. (She insisted on being called "Lady" for unknown reasons) It was so unusual for the principal daughter to act like this. She was usually very keen on her study. But, Lady Une couldn't care less, she didn't want to be the killer teacher at the moment, she wasn't in the mood today. And she was tired too. It had been a long day in school. All she wanted to do now was to go straight home and to draw her husband a rose scented bath. She sighed involuntarily and continued her lecture.  
  
The bell rang loudly. Lady Une was startled in her mid-explanation about the theory of Relativity. She almost joined the cheer with the students but luckily she managed to refrain herself in time. She said in her monotone voice, "Alright, students. Class dismissed." The students cheered some more.  
  
Relena wasted no time and rushed towards her famous pink limo. "Quick, Pragran! I have to get home soon!" said Relena to her loyal driver. Pragran nodded knowingly and drove away. The youngsters these days, thought Pragran, have no patience at all.  
  
  
Relena almost hit her brother in the hallway of her big mansion. "Gee, sis, what's the rush?" asked Zechs lazily. He just got up from his nap and he wasn't quite awake yet. Relena grinned sheepishly at her brother, "It's none of your business, brother." Zechs shrugged his broad shoulder and continued to walk down the hall. He wasn't really interested in his sister antics actually. What he was interested in at the moment was a cream bath. He needed that.  
  
Finally, Relena arrived in her room and slumped herself on a big, expensive, adjustable and comfortable chair. She opened up one of the many drawers of her study desk. This particular drawer contained her collection of letter sets. She took her time to browse through her ever-growing collection and after some times, she picked one with a picture of pink hearts surrounding the edges of the paper with a matching envelope. She smiled in satisfaction. This is perfect, she thought. Then she picked a gold inked pen and began to write.  
  
The next day in school, Relena showed her work of art to Dorothy. Dorothy nodded approvingly at the choice of the letter paper and said, "Wow, Relena, you've surely put a lot of efforts in this. Gold ink? Wow." Relena grinned nervously. "Go on. Read it. And say what you think of it."  
  
And so Dorothy read:  
  
---------------------------  
Dearest Heero,  
  
My name is Relena Darlian from Sanc High School. You can just call me Relena (smiley face).  
I am writing to you because I want you to know about my feeling.  
I think I like you. Very much!  
And I want to be with you. I hope ... that you want to be my boyfriend.  
I will be waiting for your answer.  
  
With lots of love,  
Relena Darlian.  
------------------------------  
  
Dorothy tried to contain her laughter. She succeeded admirably. "This is good, Relena! I'll give you A+ grade for this."  
  
Relena beamed and hugged her loyal friend, "Thanks, Dorothy. This is the first time I ever wrote a love letter. I'm not too sure."  
  
Dorothy smiled knowingly and carefully folded the letter and put it back into its envelope, "Well, then, you'd better hurry and give it to him."  
  
Relena nodded in agreement but then she realised something vital that she hadn't thought of before, "But how?"  
  
It took Dorothy a minute and twenty seconds to figure out a plan to give the letter to Heero Yuy. Where Heero studied was a boys-only school and it would be impossible for them to just go inside and look for Heero. It would be shameless and they would be expelled from the school in no time, principal daughter or not. They needed a plan. Luckily, Dorothy was the master of strategy and planning.  
  
So, after school, Relena and Dorothy waited patiently in front of the boys school. The plan was to get one of the students of Heero's school to deliver the letter to Heero. The reason for not giving the letter straight to the guy himself was to save a lot of unwanted embarrassment. Dorothy calculated that most probably Relena would faint if she were to be face to face with the guy of her dreams. Dorothy certainly didn't want that to happen, she was a wise girl. Even now, Dorothy suspected that Relena's heartbeat had increased by an alarming 160 percents.  
  
"There he is! That braided boy," whispered Dorothy to Relena's ear. "He was with him in the basketball team. Give the letter to him."  
  
Relena hesitated for a moment and walked towards the said figure in determination, "Hi, there."  
  
The boy looked around him and said, "Yes?"  
  
Relena smiled and stretched out her hand, "My name is Relena Darlian. Nice to meet you."  
  
The boy shook Relena's hand hesitantly. He was a bit suspicious. Was this girl one of his crazed fans? Since the last annual basketball match in the Sanc Sport Avenue, he had become unbelievably famous and to date, he had received countless both love and hate letters. This fame thing, it was getting out of hand. He began to be paranoid. He began to suspect that all girls were mentally unbalanced.  
  
When Relena didn't get the respond she wanted, she prompted, "And you are?"  
  
The boy looked at her in amazement. She doesn't know my name! he thought in relief. That meant that she wasn't one of his crazy bunch of followers. "Oh, sorry. I was being rude, wasn't I? My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm the God of Death!"  
  
"Huh?" replied Relena intelligently. "God of Death?"  
  
Duo laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "Just ignore me. So, Relena, what can I do for you?"  
  
Relena held out her hand once more, this time with the letter on it. "This. I need your help."  
  
"What's this?" asked Duo while turning the letter around in his hand, "A love letter?"  
  
Relena blushed, "Yes. For your friend, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero?" asked Duo, confused. "But why did you give it to me?"  
  
"I ... I want to ask for your help to give it to him," Relena begged. "Please."  
  
"But I don't know him!" Duo held out the letter to Relena. "We're just team mates. That's all. Not even in the same class."  
  
Relena didn't give up so easily. She was known for her stubbornness. "Please! You're teammates. That's good enough. Please, please, please?" Relena did her best to do her big puppy eyes expression.  
  
"Oh, man! Don't do this to me," Duo looked at the ridiculous expression on Relena's face and gave up. "Alright, alright! Geez ..."  
  
Relena almost jumped for joy. "Thank you! Thank you! I know I can count on you!"  
  
But how wrong Relena was.  
  
Dorothy smiled from where she was watching the scene. Mission accomplished, she thought, satisfied.  
  
How wrong, Dorothy was too.  
  
---------------------------------  
Duo began to regret his decision in helping the strange girl he just met. But it was in his nature to help people. And he couldn't stand the puppy expression either. Duo sighed. He glanced at the letter in his hand. A neat handwriting was on the front of the envelope, reading: Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo let his mind wandered. Sure, he knew that Heero was as popular in school as he was. Hell, Heero's nickname was the Perfect Student! Perfect in study, perfect in sports, perfect body, perfect everything. Of course, he would have followers too. Of course, he would have crazy fan girls too.  
  
But this? Duo looked at ponderingly at the Heero's name. "Why me?" whined Duo pathetically to no one in particular and to the world in general.  
  
The fact was Duo didn't feel easy about giving the letter to Heero. He wasn't really "Heero's friend". The other fact was that he couldn't comprehend Heero Yuy and that annoyed him. That guy was really uptight, emotionless, so serious looking and no fun at all. Many times, Duo tried to make friends with him, Heero would just shrug him off or give no responds at all. But when Duo tried to ignore him, he found that the other guy would stare at him so intensely, it sent shivers down his spine. That annoyed him too. What the hell does he want? thought Duo furiously. He really couldn't figure out this one particular teammate.  
  
But Duo realised he didn't hate Heero. Not really. In fact, he kind of liked Heero's hairstyle and the way he moved about. And he also liked Heero's choice of spandex too, the one that Heero always wore when he's practising basketball. It's kind of sexy and fitted him perfectly. When Duo thought about it more, he actually liked the way Heero looked at him and stared at him too. And also ... there were actually lots of things about Heero that he liked. Duo sighed, I am a nutcase. I knew it.  
  
With one final glance of the letter, Duo set out. He was going to deliver this letter and get it over with. Duo thought of delivering the letter on his way back home. He knew where Heero lived because it was only two blocks from his own house. He found that out quite unexpectedly after one session of basketball practice. What am I gonna say when I see him? thought Duo warily. This is so un-cool! I am not a postman!  
  
That was why, ten minutes later, Duo stood nervously in front of a flat two blocks away from his house. He raised his hand hesitantly, braced himself and knocked at the door. Duo waited.  
  
Then suddenly the door was open with a gruff, "Who's it?"  
  
Duo gaped. He felt his jaw dropped to the ground. Heero was leaning against the doorframe, dripping wet with water from head to toe. He was wearing a dark blue bathrobe. Evidently, he was in the middle of his shower. Soft, musky fragrance touched Duo's sense of smell. It smelled so nice. Heero looked, sounded, smelled so "nice". Duo's heartbeat seemed to increase rapidly. He swallowed hard, managed to pick his jaw from the floor and closed his mouth.  
  
Heero looked at his guest incredulously. Duo was the last person he expected to turn up in front of his front door. But it wasn't an unpleasant surprise, noted Heero. The look on the other boy's face was priceless. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Heero silently enjoyed the show. "Yes?" asked Heero encouragingly.  
  
"Ah, eh, ... this," stammered Duo whose IQ was suddenly dropped to zero.  
  
"What's this?" growled Heero to the object in Duo's outstretched hand.  
  
"L... love letter." grinned Duo sheepishly. "From one of your fans."  
  
The letter exchanged hands. "Fans?" Heero turned the letter around to examine it like examining a time bomb.  
  
Duo, who had regained his intellect, tried to explain, "Oh, it was a girl named Relena or something. She asked me to ..."  
  
Before Duo could finish his explanation, Heero had finished tearing up the letter into pieces. Duo gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed a shocked Duo.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Why? Do you want me to read it?"  
  
Duo was even more confused and intrigued by Heero's behaviour. This is getting stranger and stranger, he thought warily. "Don't you want to know what's inside?"  
  
"No," answered Heero promptly. Duo noticed the glints in Heero's cobalt eyes when he was grabbed by the arm. "But I do want to know more about /you/."  
  
Duo yelped when he was pulled inside the flat. There was a muffled sound of protest, followed by the slamming of the door. Then there was silent.  
  
------------------------  
After a long while, there were two bodies sprawled on the floor of Heero's once-tidy living room. Duo rested his head on Heero's bare chest and listened to the ragged breathing. Their bodies were covered with sweats and Duo's hair was covering both of them. Heero absent-mindedly stroke Duo's hair. He smiled contentedly.  
  
"So Heero ... what about the letter?" asked Duo tentatively.  
  
"What about the letter?"  
  
"Er, don't you realise that I'm supposed to be the courier here?" grinned Duo guiltily. "I'm supposed to deliver the letter. Not myself."  
  
Heero couldn't help but chuckle, "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, I guess, she will want an answer, won't she?" reasoned Duo.  
  
"An answer for what?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Heero. You do get love letters from girls, don't you? You must know what answers they want."  
  
"No," answered Heero flatly.  
  
"Bullshit! I know you're as popular as me, if not more," said Duo shamelessly.  
  
Heero insisted, "I told you, no."  
  
"But," Duo still didn't believe it. "But how come?"  
  
"I never read the letters," explained Heero. "So I don't know what they want."  
  
Realisation hit Duo in the face, "You didn't ... tear them up, did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All of them?" asked Duo, in awe.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My god!"  
  
Duo was in shock. He thought he was a nutcase, but here, next beside him, was someone even crazier than him. Heero wasn't that perfect after all! Heero's insane! He's a goddamn psychopath! But that only made him even more attractive, more challenging for Duo. So Duo happily accepted the fact and moved on to more pressing matters.  
  
"Well, okay ... the love letter, it must be for asking you to be her boyfriend. She wants your answer."  
  
"Boyfriend?" asked Heero while turning his face to meet Duo's eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, in that case, you can say to her: I'm sorry, Miss," Heero's lips stretched to a wicked grin, "but that position has already been filled."  
  
Duo gaped for the hundredth time. Did he really hear what he did hear?  
  
The coolest guy in school, the Perfect Guy in school, wanted him, a mere mortal, to be his boyfriend? Good god! What did he dream last night? Duo was sure he'd die from happiness but ... what would he say to, what's her name, Relena, when he meets her tomorrow or whenever?  
  
Heero looked at Duo's ever-changing expression in amusement. "It's okay, Duo. I'll write to her."  
  
Duo's eyes went wide, "You will?"  
  
Heero snickered, "Yeah ... and Duo, guess who'll be the courier?"  
  
"Aw, man! Not again!"  
  
--------------------------  
The following day, Duo waited outside the Sanc High School nervously. He didn't like the stares he got from every girl who walked pass him. Some of them even dared to point to him. He calmed himself. He needed to get this over with as soon as possible. Duo scanned his surrounding once more. There they were, the funny eyebrows girl and Relena, walking side by side towards his general direction. Relena looked up and noticed him.  
  
Relena ran forward when she saw her messenger, "Duo! How's it? What did he say?"  
  
Duo hoped that his face wouldn't show his guilty conscience, "Here, it's the reply."  
  
Relena took the envelope quickly from Duo's hand. Before she could say anything, Duo started to run away saying, "Bye! And sorry!"  
  
"Sorry?" asked Dorothy wonderingly. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Relena stared at the retreating figure and shrugged, "Let's see what Heero has to say." Relena opened the envelope, retrieved a single A5 paper and read:   
-----------------------  
No.  
  
Signed,  
Heero Yuy.  
----------------------  
  
Silence.   
  
The silence stretched.  
  
Dorothy could almost hear the sound of falling leaves.  
  
After what seemed eternity, Relena finally moved. She clutched the paper tightly with all her might. Dorothy watched her friend in horror. The expression on Relena's face was so fierce, full of hatred. It scared Dorothy to death. She had never seen her friend like this before. "Re ... Relena?"  
  
Relena brushed away Dorothy's hand and muttered the words under her breath, "Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"All of them! I hate boys! I really do! They suck! I'll kill them all!"  
  
"Kill? But I thought you love peace?"  
  
"What? Peace? I'll make them Rest in Peace!"  
  
Dorothy sweat dropped.  
  
Ah, that fighting spirit! thought Lady Une who was on her way to the car park. That's what being teenagers is all about, Lady Une nodded approvingly. She muttered a friendly greeting to the two girls and walked quickly towards her red Alpha-Romeo. Her husband was waiting for her to draw yet another rose-scented bath. She needed to hurry.  
  
-- End --  
  
Morales of the story:  
[1] Don't write to Heero. He still hasn't got the hang of correspondence.  
[2] If you help people in need, God will bless you and give you something nice in return.  



End file.
